


Meeting a Friend

by IantoPace



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fighting, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Nigel meeting Harlan, Swearing, at like 8:30 at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoPace/pseuds/IantoPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late by Adam's standards, Harlan stops by. He and Nigel do not get along and Adam wants more cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I only claim... whatever this is.

Fortunately, Adam wasn't shivering as violently, as he shouldn't be with all of the blankets over him and Nigel in addition to the heat radiating between them with Adam curled up in a ball with Nigel curled around him, strong arms keeping him pressed against the other's bare chest. Nigel was surprised that, despite that he was clearly still cold, he didn't move whatsoever. he made it his own mission to do the same, not wanting to disrupt him and the little murmurs he always voiced in his sleep.

 

Nigel bit back a curse when the doorbell rang, but it had already roused the sleepy man he had his body curled over. "Stay here, darling, I'll be right back." He slowly extracted himself and walked out of the bedroom while forcing himself to not grab the gun he kept in the nightstand - as Adam had preferred it there if Nigel  _really_  needed to keep a gun in the house.

 

The man at the door was large, brown-skinned, and made his distaste for the sight of half-naked Nigel clear in the narrowing of his eyes as well as his greeting.

 

"Who the hell are you?"

 

Taking the nonexistent challenge, Nigel adjusted his stance to offensive, simultaneously sizing up the stranger. He wasn't outmatched; He had far more experience than what he could tell of this man and more knowledge of what he could use as weapons in Adam's house. "I'm Nigel. Who the fuck are you?" he was glad Adam wasn't out here at the moment, since that protesting sound he makes every time Nigel swears or smokes in his presence would distract him.

 

"Harlan," The stranger responded. No... he was not at the wrong door, he's been here plenty of times and he definitely didn't have the wrong door. So was this man... Oh shit, he must have Adam captive inside; his syndrome often got him in this trouble. Harlan didn't even consider the alternative, as sweet little Adam was far too innocent to have a friend -or more- in this man with a tattoo of a harlot on his neck. "I'm... looking for Adam," and he decided not elaborating would be the best way to get information.

 

About to respond with an excuse about Adam being asleep or otherwise incapable, Nigel was interrupted by a sweet, sleepy voice calling, "You weren't right back. Hi, Harlan." Nigel turned to find him walking out of the bedroom and giving the 'stranger' a smile as he walked up to Nigel's side. "Why are you here so late?" Although he had a decent guess for the answer, he wanted to make sure.

 

See the problem wasn't Adam getting out of bed, the problem wasn't entirely a problem in all views of the situation. But Nigel found the problem in that he was becoming both turned on and possessive at the sight of Adam  _shamelessly_ walking around like  _that_.

 

The reason was that, though they had not yet had sex, they had a few ideas of what turned the other on; Adam enjoyed tenderness, being gentle and showering him with kisses and speaking kind words of affection, devotion, etc. in his ear (Nigel had yet to know that he also enjoyed being dominated and held down with filthy words of how much Nigel wanted him and how he was going to take him whispered in his ear, but Adam also had yet to know that, so it was understandable). Nigel... well Adam knew he liked looking at him, his pale skin outlined by the darker sheets he wore, as well as... accessories, and they often delved into these turn-ons without full sex because they were still satisfied with the memory later, and Adam also rationalized it with "Showing affection for each other and showing comfort with each other's preferences."

 

So tonight, around seven because Adam had a sleep schedule, they had participated in such activities, and while they slept Nigel found that he liked to feel the accessories on Adam, and Adam liked the absent-minded appreciation for what they do together, so Adam hadn't... changed aside from putting a white t-shirt on before leaving his bedroom.

 

Harlan's shocked and angry expression confused and scared Adam, so he started rubbing the back of his fingers on Nigel's knuckles, his request met with Nigel gently grabbing his wrist.

 

"Adam, what are you wearing?" Harlan himself sounded scared of the answer, as obvious as it was.

 

"Uh, a t-shirt, thigh-highs, and boxers," Adam answered. Nigel wanted to smirk at the confidence in his voice, knowing he didn't understand that most would be embarrassed in this situation. It was something he loved about him, and somewhat reassuring since it meant Adam would never be ashamed of being with him, at least not secretly. "Why are you here so late?" he repeated.

 

"Oh," Harlan was purposely keeping his eyes off of them both, which gave Nigel a reason to respect him as he was the only person permitted to appreciate the beauty of Adam's skin highlighted by strikingly black cotton. "Wanted to know if you wanted to have a drink with a few friends." Nigel was about to point out that Adam didn't drink, proud that he might know more fundamental facts about him, but Harlan corrected himself. "'Course, you don't have to drink, bars have non-alcoholic things. But I-uh, I see you're busy- Alright, screw subtlety." He finally decided that he didn't want to smooth over the fact that Adam was wearing  _thigh-highs_ while  _holding hands_ with a man who has a _tattoo of a harlot_ on his neck and probably a hidden _arsenal_. "Adam, what the hell are you doing wearing that-" he gestured to his legs "-and why is this man in your house?"

 

Nigel stayed silent, wanting to see how this played out, and seeing Adam stick up for himself and/or their relationship with pure facts and calm explanations was very attractive.

 

"The cotton feels nice, and Nigel liked-"

 

Harlan, deciding he made a mistake with asking those particular question, interrupted. "No, nevermind, just, why is Nigel allowed in your house." He was still getting the hang of this, knowing how to ask certain questions, just he often needed to remember that.

 

"Oh, sorry," Adam said, thinking he hadn't understood exactly what Harlan wanted from him. Nigel was rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, at least he had that comfort, which was helpful. "Nigel is my boyfriend-" said boyfriend now had a smirk from hearing the soft declaration "-and I like being with him, and I prefer being in my house, so I let him in my house to be able to be with him."

 

He was still one of the most frustrating men, as Harlan believed. His gaze turned to Nigel as he pulled him into the conversation. "So you're... his boyfriend. For how long?"

 

Nigel went directly to the defensive this time, mostly just wanting this man away so he could take Adam back to bed; His head was doing an occasional bobbing, nodding in and out of sleep. "Three months." And he was proud of that, his longest relationship, and the only meaningful one.

 

There was a long silence in which the tension between Nigel and Harlan grew, and Adam wasn't entirely sure why he was so uncomfortable, but he knew clearly that he was still tired and cold and wanted to go back to cuddling with Nigel in his bed.

 

"I-I don't want to go out tonight, Harlan." He forced himself to not add an apology; He knew he had a right to say no, and Harlan came by this late to ask this at least once a month. The one time he had gone it had been only Harlan's friends and they had pressured him with questions and tried to make him intoxicated. They weren't nice people. Nevertheless, Adam felt the impulse to elaborate. "I'm tired and cold, and your friends aren't nice-"

 

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." The youngest man speaking had taken the other two's focus off each other. Nigel realized his hand had stilled through the silence and quickly started the motion again. "But, uh, still meeting for lunch tomorrow?"

 

Adam nodded, looking slightly more comfortable at knowing Harlan still wanted to meet them. He suspected that he didn't like Nigel, but he couldn't be sure, so he didn't find a good reason for the concern, which made it much easier to relax over.

 

"Alright, take care of yourself." He felt a little irresponsible leaving Adam with this man, as if leaving him in a shark pool, but Harlan nodded his goodbye and walked away from the door. Nigel gladly shut the door once he started walking away.

 

"Is he your friend?" Nigel asked. His anger at Harlan was gone, as it tended to be when he looked at the innocent man.

 

"Yes. We started having lunch together because my dad was at work during my lunch break. He's asked me to go out this late a few times, always to go drinking or play cards with his friends. I've only gone with them once and his friends didn't leave me alone; they wanted me to drink alcohol or start betting in their games, but I don't like- what are you doing?"

 

Committed to never interrupt Adam unless absolutely necessary, Nigel had instead started wrapping his arms around his waist and walked him backwards to cover his body against the wall. There he had begun kissing down Adam's clean-shaven jaw and neck when Adam had interrupted himself.

 

"Just wanted to kiss you, you're ramblings are adorable, Darling." Adam gasped when Nigel suddenly ducked down to pick him up with his arms supporting him just beneath his bum.

 

"You're friend saw you with this lace around your legs. Aren't you cold?"

 

Adam giggled at a slight tickle that came from Nigel kissing his stomach through the thin fabric. "Yes, I was cold once you left the bed. A-are you bothered by Harlan seeing me with them on?"

 

"Just a little, Sweety, but as long as he keeps his eyes and hands to himself, we can get along." Nigel started walking them back to Adam's bedroom, being sure to bend a little for them to fit through the doorway.

 

"I'm glad, Harlan was my dad's friend and he's helped me a bit after his death."

 

"Mmm, now I can take care of you."

 

Nigel knelt at the side of the bed and let Adam fall back across the sheets where he crawled to the top and got under the covers. Nigel joined him soon after and they returned to their previous position. Adam shifted this time, just to be able to look at the hologram of stars he sometimes kept on overnight. He didn't notice the other man smiling down at him as his eyes shut, not long before his murmuring started again. Nigel moved one of his hands, just slightly, over the other's back, liking that he was able to soothe him with the gesture.


End file.
